Bad Memories on Jury
by Blulrich
Summary: The day of the GraveDigger's trial finally came. The squint squad are happy to can put her in the jail for the rest of her life, but Booth, Brennan and Hodgins still disturbed by their kidnappings and that disturbs the trial.


Bad Memories on Jury

Sometimes we need to get the control for the heart

It can make the things be easy or hard

But is always worth to give a try

Caroline got into Booth's office like a hurricane, where Booth and Brennan were looking the profile of their suspect in the last case they were working. She knew that they would get a little mad with the interruption, but she had no idea how would they react with the news she had for them.  
-Listen to me, cherie, before you say anything, you need to know that the GraveDigger trial's gonna be next week, and of course, you two, like all the other squints, need to testify.  
Both of them got a little tense, as the thought of the need to review those hours of terror and panic they had live, together and apart at the same time. While the was inside a place that would kill slowly, in some hours, the other was trying to find this place, without another thoughts in mind.  
-Yeah, you're right. We do need. Next week, then? - Booth asked -Yes. It will be on Friday, 3 p.m. - Caroline said, and she walked away. Booth and Brennan looked at each other.  
-How's that gonna work? I mean, we are working on the case, but you and I, plus Hodgins were victms of her. How we're going to testify? - Brennan asked after a moment.  
-I'm not sure of that. Caroline might tell us. But in both way, it doesn't sound good to me. Remeber all those stuff, in front of a lot of people, most I never met before... it won't be easy... -Booth's voice failed. He took a breath and kept- Anyway, we need to do this. I can't stand another minute knowing that Taffet woman still free.  
-Booth, you know she is arrested.  
-Yeah, Bones, I know. But she wasn't judge yet. She is not guilty by the law. She be arrested is not enough for me. And I bet you and Hodgins feel the same. - She waited a minute to answer.  
-You're right. I could kill her, and wouldn't be enough, not after the things she had done for me... for all of us.  
-Yeah.- Booth agreed. They stayed in silence for a moment, and then they got back for the profile they were reading before Caroline stopped them.

-Okay, guys, here's the thing - Caroline started. She had meet the whole squint squad plus Booth to talk about the trial - Dr. Brennan, Dr. Hodgins and Agent Booth will testify so as victms, so as part of the investigation team. The rest, it's gonna be the same as the others trial. We'll have some troubles with the fact that Dr. Brennan hit that woman with an aluminum bag in the head, not that she didn't deserve, and apeers that Vega complained about a Booth's threat - All in the room looked the couple, that was a little shame - And the defense will probably try to use it somehow. But except for this, we won't have troubles.  
-Yeah, thanks for tell me and Bones that we might be the cause of troubles in the GraveDigger condemnation - Booth mocked -Anyway, the fact that you worked on this case even after you be warned that you shouldn't do it will be ignored - Caroline continue -Because there wasn't any complications, you rescued Booth and catched her. If any of those things had gone any other way, you would be very sorry. That would cost your jobs.  
-If the second thing didn't happen, would cost a lot more than our jobs. - Angela pointed, letting Booth surprise and touched.  
-And last, in view of the fact that Dr. Hodgins stol an evidence, I need to know if there's anything left that might be evidence. - When Caroline said that, Brennan and Hodgins shared a look. They never told anybody about the letters they had write when they were in that car. Brennan didn't agreed with Hodgins when he stol that little piece of plastic, but that was something she wouldn't contest. It was too personal, and wouldn't help in the trial. Booth saw they looking to each other, and decided ask about that later, in the SUV.  
Caroline accept the silence as a "yes", and finished the meeting.

-So, what was that look that you and Hodgins shared in there, Bones?  
-What?  
They were in the SUV, going to a suspect house to ask him a couple of questions. He lived a little far, so the trip was going to last about an hour and a half.  
-When Caroline asked if there was any other evidences, you two shared a wierd look. Is there something also? - Brennan taked sometime to answer that. She wasn't sure if she should tell him, but she didn't like to lie. Ommit, like they did with Caroline, was something. But lie, and to Booth... it wouldn't work. He could tell she was liyng.  
-Well, one of the things we had there, was my novel, that I just published. You know, after Hodgins woke up, when I... did that with his leg, I was trying to send a mensage with my cell. He wrote a letter for Angela in a page, and he said I should do the same... - her voice failed, like always happened when they were talking about the GraveDigger - And I did. That could be our last words, so... is too personal. Not something that you put as evidence in a trial.- That revelation made Booth stay in silence for a while, but then he asked:  
-You said that Hodgins wrote a letter for Angela... for who was yours? - this time, Brennan waited almost five minutes to answer, making Booth think she wouldn't asnwer, and surprising him when she did.  
-Well, there was something for Angela, and other for Russ... but the longer was for you. And I won't let you read - she added, like she read his mind.  
-Why not? - he seemed disapointed - You write something for me, and don't want me to read?  
-That was in case me and Hodgins died. We are here, so, there's no point in you read this. The last words should be really the last words. - That was true, but wasn't the reason that she didn't want to show him the letter. She wrote it with a lot of shame, and if he read that, she would be dead. But he read, while she was alive? No way. Was better said that out loud, even that she didn't know what to say.


End file.
